


Deal with the Devil

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fear, Freeform suck, Hiatus fic, M/M, Male fic, Malec, Malec Week, Malec Week 2018, Malec ao3, Parabatai, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sacrifice, Save Shadow hunters, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Shadowhunters Ficathon, Shadowhunters Season 3, Tumblr, edom, halloween party, head of the NY institute, high warlock of brooklyn, sh fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus throws a Halloween party in the loft and Asmodeus descends offering a deal for the return of Magnus' magic.Alec has another deal in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This just popped into my head, it's after midnight as usual so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Updates to follow.
> 
> Please review if you'd like more
> 
> Also stupid phone won't let me tag things again properly 

It was like the slow motion before Magnus' eyes.  One moment they had all been having fun at the Halloween party and the next the loft has descended into silence as Asmodeus appeared before their eyes. The music stopped but the party lights and the jack o lanterns flickered on.  
Whispers began, a hushed panic of murmurs among the packed rooms of the loft.

"Who's that?" Madzie said clearly into the silence and Asmodeus' yellow eyes flashed and so did a smile.

Caterina scrambled Madzie into her arms and hushed her. Madzie looked confused in her little princess and the frog outfit.

"Well...you heard the child? Wont you introduce me?" Asmodeus said loudly

Magnus was rooted to the spot. His blood felt like icy shards piecing painfully through his veins.

"Alec." He heard Jace, who was dressed as Captain America, hiss out urgently somewhere behind him and Magnus' panic increased ten fold.

Alec strode forward, strong and tall. His boots tapping the floor loudly as he went. He was dressed extravagantly in Magnus' clothes, his hair colored brightly in strands and his eyes liner in glitter. He'd chosen to come as Magnus to the party much to the delight of their friends. The long necklaces he wore swinging as he moved, very deliberately to stand infront of Magnus. His beautiful nephelim shield.  
But Alec was mortal. His Alec could be crushed like a bug under his Father's shoe and Magnus would rather die a hundred deaths than see that.

"Alexander, please..." Magnus said urgently and he slid his hand into Alec's and tried to pull him back behind him. He may be powerless without his magic but he needed something between his father and his love.

"Alec." Jace was moving now and he held his hand on his brother's shoulder, sensing with their parabatai bond that he was in grave danger. Neither of them having weapons at the costume party.

"Asmodeus." Alec said loudly, his voice calm and full of authority. "You have no business here."

Asmodeus looked amused, his head to the side slightly as he took in the room if cowering downworlders and Shadowhunters; some had no clue who he was but could sense the imminent danger that surrounded them. He took in Alec too, the way his son was gripping the Shadowhunter's hand with white knuckles, his other hand over the Shadowhunter's heart as if he was somehow protecting it. 

This Nephelim was someone special to his boy. A lover. 

"It was you who banished Azazel back to Edom, boy." Asmodeus said to Alec. It wasn't a question but a statement. He sounded almost impressed.

"And I'll send you back too if I have to." Alec spat and Jace stood taller beside his parabatai. Clearly word had spread in Edom about the Nephelim who banished a greater demon with one arrow.

"Such confidence for one so young, someone so breakable." Asmodeus teased 

"I'm not afraid if you." Alec said loudly. Behind them Magnus heard someone opening a portal and many of the party guests scrambling to leave. 

"I am here for my Son." Asmodeus said then "I have little interest in you. Any of you."

"That's not going to happen." Alec said with venom.

"Alexander. Don't." Magnus pleaded. "What do you want now? I have nothing left to say..." He finally spoke to his father 

"I have come back to this godforsaken place to offer you my original deal again. Now you have had a taste of life without your powers it's time to reconcider my first offer. Rule beside me and you can have your magic back. Rule beside me in your rightful demention."

"Go to hell." Magnus said with a trembling voice, his hatred of this monster who was supposed to be his father made him sick. "Literally. There is nothing you could offer me that would change my mind. I don't want my magic back if thats what it takes. I've had eight hundred years of life. I'll take death first."

"You fool." Asmodeus said and his eyes flashed in anger "you insult me once more."

"Go!" Magnus shouted "I will never be your son. Not in the manner you wish."

Asmodeus stood for a moment staring and leaning on his cane. He looked deadly.

"Wait." Alec said loudly and he tried to step forward but both Magnus and Jace gripped him. "What else do you want for his powers? Name a price."

"Nothing!" Magnus spat "keep them-"

"Name it..." Alec said seriously "name your price"

Asmodeus smiled wickedly at Alec and Magnus' heart sped so fast he was sure he would pass out

"No- stop it." He said to Alec 

Asmodeus lifted a hand and Magnus felt a wave of power knock the rest of his argument from his throat

"You." Asmodeus said "Shadowhunter."

Alec blinked "me? Why would you want me?"

Asmodeus sighed and smiled "he loves you I can sense it. So that's what I want. For the trade. Magnus' magic returned to him for your soul... Do we have a deal?"


	2. Chapter 2

The room was in silence bar Magnus' panicked breathing.

No. God no, anything but that.

"Deal." Alec said without hesitation

"Alec no."

"You can't!"

Magnus couldn't bring himself to speak his whole world was imploding.

"Alec you can't!" Came the voice of Isabel over they rest of their friends "you know you don't have the right anyway. Your soul belongs to Jace. You are one and you can't give that away."

Magnus' heart slowed a little. Izzy was right. Alec couldn't trade their parabatai soul alone

Jace was the next to speak. "For his magic... You would return it as normal? No side effects no demonic alterations...."

Magnus' head snapped in the direction of Jace who was staring intently at Asmodeus. No.

Asmodeus smiled again. "You think I would taint my son's magic, boy?"

"Yes." Alec said without humour

"Alec...Jace you can't do this!" Clary shouted and she moved to pull at her boyfriend "Jace please you can't!"

Jace turned away from her and looked at Magnus. "You saved me when no one else could. You saved my brother too. You looked after him. I owe this to you Magnus. Please let me do this."

Tears of loss and angers dropped off magnus' chin. "Don't do this." He said to Jace. He was the only one who could save Alexander from this.

"You have a deal." Jace said to Asmodeus, ignoring Magnus' plea.

"Excellent." Asmodeus said and Magnus' dropped his hold on Alec. He held himself around the chest in betrayal. This was the worst day of his entire life.

And then his father turned to him and threw a blinding ball of magic at his chest and Magnus felt it collide and seep into the fibre of his being. The electrical currents of his magic hissed and fizzed right into his fingers and toes. 

"A deal is a deal. I will collect." Asmodeus said with glee and then he was laughing a horrible, cold laugh and he drew flames from the ground and stepped into them and then he was gone.

The room stayed silent. The remaining guests all in shock

The silence was broken by the sound of Clary's hand colliding with Jade's cheek. 

"You idiot." She shouted 

"You both are idiots!" Izzy screamed and her eyes blazed in anger "what have you done."

Alec turned to Magnus 

"Magnus... How do you feel?"

Magnus lifted his hands and exploded the nearest table of drinks. Everyone jumped away. He was furious. He sent blast after blast through his home destroying book cases and windows.

 

"Magnus stop!" Alec yelled in alarm and he tried to take Magnus' arm but he threw him off

"Out get out!" Magnus shrieked to everyone

"Let's go." Simon said from the corner of the room "everyone."

Caterina set Madzie down and restrained Magnus with her own magic   
"Magnus. Calm.down" 

Magnus stopped his destruction but looked angry "Don't you dare tell me how to feel, Caterina Loss."

"Everyone go." Alec said looking upset 

The remaining guests moved quickly to the door. Mia stopped and gently touched Alec's arm. "I get it." She said gently and Alec let out a trembling breath while Magnus glared at her.

Soon it was just Magnus, Alec, clary, Izzy and Jace left. 

"Magnus..." Alec began 

"How dare you. How could you?" Magnus cried out 

Alec looked devastated "how could I not!" He bellowed "Magnus you lost your immortality because if me! Because I needed to save my brother. I would have done anything to get your magic back but more importantly your life!"

"You both signed your soul over to a prince of hell." Izzy cried "that's not okay."

Magnus dropped his head into his hands. Alec, the love of his life, had just damned himself to get his magic back. He was in a living nightmare. Damned himself and his brother.

"How could you think this is what I would want?" Magnus said quietly and he looked at Alec through his bleery eyes. 

"I'm sorry but I won't regret it. I love you and you're suffering, this wasn't something I could live with, Magnus. You deserve your immortality back along with your magic. It's part of you and I can't live with myself knowing it's my fault you lost them."

Magnus walked forward and gripped Alec by the shirt "How am I supposed to live with myself, Alexander? For eternity I will suffer knowing you are damned. That your soul- both your souls will be frying in hell!" 

Alec held Magnus by the shoulders. "This wasn't your decision so you can't feel guilty. I don't allow you to feel this guilt, do you hear me?"

Magnus let out another fat tear. He cupped Alec's face then and let himself remember the joy and love this Shadowhunter had brought to his life.

"I love you so much, Alexander Lightwood." Magnus said as he swiped one thumb gently over Alec's lips. "But I need you to go."

Alec nodded, he looked devastated but he nodded. "I understand. Magnus I am sorry you're hurting but you're my life and I needed to do this. I hope someday you can forgive me."

He quickly kissed him and pulled back.

Jace was agitated "what are you doing? This isn't what is supposed to happen! Magnus please. This is my fault, I was the owl, you lost everything for me. Don't do this to him. Magnus!"

"What do you both expect." Izzy said with venom and she stormed to the door, with Clary on her heels. 

Jace looked torn but he followed them calling for his sister.

Alec looked lost and Magnus felt it too. 

"I'll call you in a few days to sort out some stuff." Alec said shakily and Magnus nodded. 

"I love you." Alec said firmly as he reached the door.

Magnus turned away unable to watch him go.

"I know." He said and he felt his magic fizzle under his skin. A few sparks fell from his hands .

The door closed gently and Magnus let out the most painful sob from his chest. He threw a other ball of energy into the wall in anger and then summoned himself a bottle of whiskey. He took a long gulp and slid down onto the floor in dispair.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus spent the next three weeks in a blackout of booze and sorrow. He isolated himself from the Shadowhunters and stopped all their calls.  
It was too much to bare to talk about Alec, but what was worse was not talking about him was actually talking about him.

"What the hell, Magnus." Luke said as he took in the destruction of the loft that Magnus still hadn't bothered to fix. The pumpkins were sinking in on themselves and the place was littered with bottles

"Lucian." Magnus said through bleery eyes " let's have a drink."

"I think you already have." Luke said raising an eyebrow

Magnus sighed theatrically "don't sound so much like Raphael. He's gotten to be a bore."

Luke sighed this time "Are you just going to push everyone away?"

"Have you spoken to him?" Magnus said then unable to even stop himself 

"Who?" Luke said even though he knew "Raphael?

"Alexander..." Magnus said as he set his martini glass down. 

"I have." Luke replied 

"Okay well I don't want to know anything else." Magnus lied to himself "I was just checking."

"Sure." Luke said lowly and Magnus threw him glare.

"Get into the shower. Get yourself dressed and shaved because we're going out for food." Luke said "you're not becoming a recluse."

"Dinner and drinks?" Magnus asked 

Luke sighed "Sure, you might as well drink outside than in here."  

Magnus got up and walked to the bathroom. For the first time in weeks he looked into a mirror. Boy, he did look like shit.  

He took a long shower and then fixed his beard. He left hair hair black, No steaks but he did line his eyes. He dressed in black too, telling himself he was in mourning for his relationship not that he was dressing like Alec did, nearly always in black. He fidgeted with his necklaces and then picked up his discarded robe and pluced the omamori from the pocket and slid it into the side pocket of his jeans.

He felt like shit. He needed coffee. He walked to the kitchen and then stopped at his fancy coffee machine. He didn't know how to use it, Alec used it. He usually summoned his drinks but Magnus refused to use his magic since that night, after he destroyed his loft he let it lie dorment in his body. He picked up his mug, adverting his eyes from the cup with the black "A" on it and set it under the nozzle. He pressed the first button and nothing happened so he pressed another. Then he slammed his hand down onto the lid. He was crying over a coffee machine. 

"You need to put the coffee in." 

Magnus jumped and then his blood drained from his face.

Maryse stepped past him and threw some coffee into a fresh filter. She started the machine for him.

"Al-Alec used to make it for me." He wasn't sure if he fell into her arms or she threw her arms around him but he found himself sobbing into her neck.

She made hushing noises as she stroked the back of his head and Magnus was instantly soothed. She smelled like flowers and talc and he imagined this was what all mothers smelled like, he hiccupped as he calmed down.

"You must hate me" he said as he still rested on her 

Maryse pulled back "why on earth would you think that?"

Magnus wiped his eye and tried to fix his makeup. "Because I sent him away."

Maryse sighed and patted his arm "I don't blame you. I could kill my boys. Cheerfully. They have been so stupid."

"I can't believe they did it. They have damned themselves. I can't forget that. I won't... I don't know what to do!"

Maryse nodded "I know"

Magnus remembered about his now brewed coffee and took a drink. "Why are you here if not to stab me with a seraph blade?"

Maryse laughed "Lucian called. He said he needed backup."

Magnus rolled his eyes and drained the cup. "He's cleaning up isn't he?" 

"He was throwing pumpkins down the trash shoot last time I checked."

"He's worse than..." Magnus stopped himself from saying his name again.

Maryse smiled sympathically "you're going to have to forgive him you know."

Magnus groaned and leaned back onto the counter top. "I can't." He said then he shook his head "who am I kidding, I already have. I get it Maryse, I really do; but how did he think I would take it? That I would say thank you and forget that his soul would be collected by my father. Who knows what he'll do with it! I can't live with myself, Maryse, losing him will already destroy me... But this too? I can't bare it. I love him so much."

"Did you tell him this?" Maryse asked 

"I saw red. He hasn't even tried to contact me. It's too late."

"Oh Magnus you don't actually believe that do you?" She said sympathetically "trust me, he's just giving you space. He knows that he's messed up." 

Just then they heard Luke's footsteps 

"93 bottles of beer, Magnus. 93, I just carried out there."

"They were from the party from Hell, Lucian. I didn't drink them all." Magnus said loudly "stop cleaning my loft"

"Someone has to!" Luke grumbled "you have magic again help a brother out!"

Magnus sighed "I don't want to use it. I don't deserve to have it. Not at this price."

"You two go for dinner, I'll stay a little longer if that's alright. Tidy a little more."

Magnus shook his head "Maryse please don't.. I don't deserve your help."

"Nonsense. You're practically a Lightwood, now go both of you before I get you a broom!"

 

It was cold as they walked to the Hunter's moon and Magnus pulled his jacket close to his body. As soon as they entered the crowded bar he saw him. Alec was playing pool with Jace. 

Magnus stopped dead.

"We can go somewhere else?" Luke said as he clocked Alec too

"Oh please you planned this." Magnus hissed

"I did not!" Luke said defensively "look just ignore them. Let's get some food then leave."

"Fine." Magnus said and he signalled to the bar tender "2 martinis and keep them coming and whatever he wants." 

They ate their food in almost silence and Magnus didn't realise until now how starving he was. He was six martinis down when Alec noticed them.

He was walking towards the restrooms when he stopped dead. Magnus looking up right then. Their eyes met and Alec hesitated and then lifted his hand a fraction as if to wave. Magnus nodded a little and then Alec walked away. He looked upset. Did he look upset? Magnus tortured himself.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked gently when Alec was gone

"Get me a whiskey. Please." Magnus said and Luke didn't even argue. He got up and went to the bar.

After a beat Magnus found himself on his feet. He was going after Alec before he could stop himself. 

Alec was standing over the sinks, his sleeves rolled up and his head bowed. He was deep in thought when Magnus entered. A seelie was about to wash his hands and Magnus looked at him "get out". without a word the seelie left them alone and Alec stood up straight.

They stared at each other in silence for a second. God, he'd forgotten how truly gorgeous Alec was.  He looked a little tired but other than that looked normal.

"Magnus..."

 

"Alexander..." Magnus cut across "I haven't...nothing has... I'm not ready yet."

Alec ran a hand over his face looking a little wound up. "Yeah...yeah okay."

Magnus hesitated... Opening and closing his mouth. 

"Are you..."

"- you're looking after yourself?" Magnus cut over him again and Alec looked puzzled 

"I'm...what? Magnus..."

Magnus walked closer with begging eyes "you're being safe on patrol right? You're not being reckless... you're safe?"

Alec lifted his hands in almost upset, "what are you even talking-"

"Tell me your safe, Alexander!"

"I'm fine, Magnus!"  Alec bellowed and Magnus sped forward and kissed him hard, his shirt fisted. Alec froze against his lips for a moment but then he was pushing into him and backing him against the counter edge. Alec opened his mouth and his tongue swiped at his bottom lip. Magnus gladly opened up for him and they kissed passionately. Tongues duelling and hands wandering.  
Alec pulled back and attached his mouth to Magnus' jaw. He nipped and kissed his way along and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec gently nudging his mouth away until they were just holding each other,  foreheads resting together, noses gently brushing.

They broke apart when the door swung open and Jace walked in. "Oh" he said and then he backed out. The moment was gone and Magnus managed to pull himself away.

"I'm not sorry for what I did." Alec said and Magnus closed his eyes "but I'm sorry I hurt you. I guess I'll see you around." 

Magnus couldn't speak and Alec left. 

A moment later Jace came back in.

"Magnus, hey."

Magnus nodded.

"Look, you have to forgive him. You can hate me but not him. My heart is breaking and that means his is too. I can't bare it, you're meant to be together. You're Alec and Magnus! This isn't right."

Magnus' eyes stung. He wasn't going to cry infront of Jace Herondale. He blinked a few times and steadied his breathing.

"Neither of you know what you're in for." Magnus said and Jace looked eager to speak

"We know Magnus. Look I didn't know your Father was Asmodeus until that night but you know I feel what Alec feels and he needed to pay your magic back, your immortality back. You lost them for me, Magnus and I'll never be able to repay that but what we did felt right. I'll take whatever comes to me, my soul never belonged to me in the first place. Please forgive my brother."

Magnus let his words sink in. They didn't do much to make him feel any better. 

"For the record Jace, I don't hate you."  Magnus said before he exited.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey." Alec said nervously as Magnus glided into the ops centre 

"Hello." Magnus replied trying to act like he wasn't a nervous wreak to be here in the institute again, they began walking to the conference room.

"Congratulations are in order." Alec said genuinely "I hear that uh- Mr Rey didn't take his dismissal as high warlock too well."

Magnus laughed and inclined his head "you could say that." He fiddled with the long chain around this neck.

Alec shuffled a little, ruffling his hair as they went. Unsure of what to say.

"Alexander, I know you played a big part in overthrowing Lorenzo." Magnus said gently 

Alec shrugged a little "the guy was an ass."

Magnus stopped walking in the middle of the corridor and pulled at Alec's arm, he stopped too.

"I more than appreciate it. What you've done for me even though we're not..."

Alec reached and gripped his hand and Magnus let his ringed fingers slide over Alec's. Something so innocent as this touch had Magnus' heart racing.

"Hey, you're the only highwarlock this city needs, Magnus. It was nothing."

"No." Magnus said and he bowed his head "it wasn't nothing, Alexander." He wanted to tell Alec that it had changed his life again, that he had stopped wallowing in self pity and had manned up and put the needs of his people above his own heartache.

He looked up then and saw Alec's beautiful eyes piercing into his own and he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec's soft cheek. As he pulled back he inhaled that beautiful scent that was pure Alec, his heartbeat seemed to thunder in his eardrums and he'd lingered that second too long. Alec barely turned his head a fraction and their noses bumped, the air full of want and tension.

Inevitably their lips found each other and slowly, gently their lips pressed once, twice and then they both managed to pull away. 

"We should uh..." Alec said quietly his thumb rubbing across Magnus' hand.

Magnus nodded and he let go of Alec's fingers "right, we should join the cabinet meeting."

"After you Mr Bane." Alec said lightly and the tension broke and Magnus chuckled 

"How gracious, Mr Lightwood."

They set of walking again and Magnus hadn't felt this light in weeks

"So what are you going to do with that 'Not my highwarlock' tee shirt you made now?" Magnus teased

Alec laughed "I guess I could anonymously post it to Lorenzo's house. I just need to figure out what to do with the thousand 'not my high warlock' buttons I ordered."

 

Magnus choked out a laugh, he wondered whether Alec was joking or not. This Shadowhunter always had his back.

They found Luke and Raphael already seated in the grand conference hall and both threw Magnus a smug look when they saw himself and Alec enter together, their shoulders brushing.

"Congratulations Magnus. Back where you belong." Luke said shaking Magnus' hand.

"Thank you for leaving us waiting" Raphael said and Magnus threw him a look as he sat down.

"Any sign of Meliorn?" Alec asked as he took his seat.

"No word on the street of him even being above the ground."

"Seelie representation absent." Alec said with sigh "let's get started gentlemen."


End file.
